biggy_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Micah (gangster dimension)
Overview Micah is like Biggy, probably not tha main characta yo yo, but a side characta yo yo, but Micah be a occasionizzle villain cuz of his Acoholizzy n' lust fo' juice n' shiznit yo. Dude appears up in some stories, n' built Micahz Castle, hence tha name. Dat punk typically sick ta his wild lil' playaz yo yo, but he mercilessly tortures n' attempts cappin' his wild lil' fuckin enemies. Early Life Micah started doin thangs ta a unknown crew up in a unknown mountain region isolated from society. Not much happened (besides a gangbangin' funky-ass forty of white up bein poured on his head) up in his wild lil' first 10 muthafuckin yearz of living. Later, Micah found Glitch Juice by accessin a untapped trash can up in tha middle of tha Grand Canyon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When da thug was fifteen, he enrolled up in a Magic School yo yo, but inevitably failed cuz of "Reasons" Micah gained strange powers rangin from his cold-ass threadz spontaneously catchin on fire ta his thugged-out ass randomly dyin n' comin back ta game. Marriage When Micah was 20, dat schmoooove muthafucka hooked up a funky-ass biatch named Moria afta meetin up in Sweden. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They lived a pimpin' aiiight game together n' shit. They even had two lil pimps together n' shit. They was together fo' 5 years, until Moriaz Ex-Lover, Damnumoria, a afro salon balla wit some LUSCIOUS THICK LOCKS, busted a satellite tha fuck into space ta blast a laser at Moria. This works, cappin' Moria n' endin they relationshizzle. Alcoholism Afta losin his hoe, Micah started drankin alcohol, n' fuckin shitloadz of it, Dude would drank forty afta forty n' never stop. This made his thugged-out ass punk ass towardz his wild lil' fuckin lil pimps n' eventually made his thugged-out ass put dem tha fuck into a gangbangin' fosta home until they could be adopted. Memory Loss At tha age of 30, Micah was still pissed off over his hoez dirtnap yo. Dude gots tha fuck into a g-thang of excessively drankin brew yo. Dude had a thugged-out dead end thang dat didn't require powers ta run, so it weakened his thugged-out ass fo' muthafuckin muthafuckin years n' years. Micah was struttin ta tha wata fountain, pressed tha button, n' a trap door opened fo' his thugged-out ass ta fall tha fuck into yo. Dude blacked up n' awoke ta find dat da thug was up in a Laboratory, strapped ta a surgical table, wit a helmet on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Moriaz killer, Damnumoria, came from tha shadows yo. Dude explained ta Micah dat his schmoooove ass capped his hoe, n' wanted his cold-ass thugged-out lil' powers ta take over tha ghetto, n' then flipped a switch n' robbed Micah of his cold-ass thugged-out lil' powers, n' tha memoriez of how tha fuck ta use dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Murder of Damnumoria Micah didn't remember anythang afta dat point, Dude was busted up tha fuck into tha woodz ta fend fo' his fuckin lil' dirty ass, Dude was only left wit one power, Spontaneous Combustion of his cold-ass threadz yo. Dude took off his hoodie as it burst tha fuck into flames, n' used it as a gangbangin' fire source fo' tha night yo yo. His kids, now teenager n' preteen, went lookin fo' him, sneakin outta tha fosta home, as they had powers, like a muthafucka. Damnumoria was up in a giant robot mech, copyin Micahz powers n' memories. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis muthafucka! Micahz lil pimps eventually found Micah, n' gave his thugged-out ass a scrapbook dat they coincidentally had up in they bag, n' Micah then regained his crazy-ass memories yo. Dude didn't have any powers, n' thatz when Damnumoria jumps out, lasers blazin n' tryin ta bust a cold-ass lil cap up in mah playas up in sight, Damnumoria had copied tha Spontaneous Dirtnap ability, so he just took a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirt nap right then n' there, releasin Micahz powers back tha fuck into his body, Damnumoria was still kickin it yo yo, but da thug was just incapacitated cuz of a lil bit of juice still bein up in his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass. Micah blasted his wild lil' grill wit a laser n' then went back home, sufficiently avengin his hoe. Alcoholism (continued) Afta havin ta give up his kids, da perved-out muthafucka spiraled tha fuck into a thugged-out deep depression, n' a vizzle game addiction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude eventually went ta a rehabilitation centa near where he lived, n' talked bout his cold-ass thugged-out lil' problems yo. Dude eventually gots outta his cold-ass thugged-out addiction n' went ta a gangbangin' funky-ass bunch of theme parks ta ride tha rollercoasters. This eventually gots his thugged-out ass outta his wild lil' fuckin lil' depression n' da perved-out muthafucka started drankin brew a lil less. Present Day and Death Micah, up in present day, is ridin up in Prangtig, hustlin a pizzy shop only pushin black pizzy cuz he uses black dye, n' sometimes is so careless his cold-ass thugged-out lil' punk-ass burns it n' calls it tha spicy special. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Well shiiiit, it aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack yo. Dude probably mourns Biggy cuz da thug wasn't there fo' his wild lil' fuckin lil' dirtnap yo. Dude goes back up in time a lil, ta rap ta his thugged-out ass a lil. Biggy is shocked dat Micah would do such a thang, n' it could cause a paradox. Micah attacks Biggy, pimpin' back as far as tha egyptian pyramids. Biggy shoves a Cadbury Egg down Micahz throat, leavin his thugged-out ass powerless. Biggy then blasts his thugged-out ass wit a laser gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Biggy carries Micah ta a egyptian tomb. Little did he know, Micah possesses tha entire pyramid, plannin ta possess mah playas whoz ass enters. Biggy seals off tha pyramid, n' returns ta his own time, endin Micahz game, n' startin a entire freshly smoked up timeline. Other Personality Da loss of his hoe traumatized Micah, givin his thugged-out ass Multiple Personalitizzle Disorder, givin his thugged-out ass a extra personality, Dude calls his fuckin lil' dirty ass Eclipsus, n' be a scientist, kinda like Biggy yo yo, but his schmoooove ass communist, opposed ta Biggy bein Capitalist yo. Dude thrives up in tha clonin industry n' say dat he aint just a personalitizzle of Micah's, tha pimpin' muthafucka tha vengeful spirit of a actual playa named Eclipsus whoz ass used ta work at Bigsco. Eclipsus is way smarta than Micah, tha sudden knowledge further provin dat Eclipsus be a spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. (see Eclipsus) Powers Spontaneous Dirtnap Teleportation Spillin Glitch everywhere Spontaneous Combustion Of Clothing Flight Speed Lasers Lightnin Fingers Infinite Brew Jug Dimensionizzle Hopping Time Travel Realitizzle Manipulation Communism Weakness Micah seems ta git a weaknizz ta Cadbury brand Creme eggs. Da eggs somehow drain his thugged-out lil' juice when ingested. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. This make his ass vulnerable, n' easy as fuck ta kill, his ass bein capped nuff times cuz of dat shit.